Tokka Week!
by godiwishicouldburnthischrist
Summary: The Awesomely EPIC Week has arrived! 7 days, 7 prompts, 7 stories. Happy Tokka Week everyone!
1. Betrothal

**A/N:**W00t! Happy Tokka Week all! Hm... I guess I don't have much to say except enjoy the fic! And all of these will probably just be drabbles coming from me.

**Disclaimer: **(Yay! First disclaimer! What? Why are you all looking at me like that?) Avatar: The Last Airbender is owned by Mike and Bryan. Tokka Week was created by the wonderful geniuses Twilight Rose2 and Kyoshi7989. I am none of these people.

**--Betrothal--**

Sokka stood in front of his girlfriend's already half-way open door and took a deep breath. He was about to make one of the biggest moves of his life, but he was ready. Okay, maybe a week ago he wasn't so ready, but after a few good conversations/arguments with himself he knew what to say. He pushed the door all the way open and walked towards the sleeping girl. As he stepped in Toph began to stir in her sleep.

"Yes Sokka," she grumbled. "I gladly accept your offer."

Sokka smiled softly and walked over to where she laid on the floor (he insisted she have a bed when they first moved in, but she assured him that the ground was more comfortable for her). For a moment he just sat there, watching her peacefully breath and softly stroking her hair. He only moved his hand when she began to blink.

"Sokka...?" she asked groggily, although she knew it could be no one else.

He kissed her forehead and stoked her cheek. "Yes, Love?"

"Is it morning already?" she groaned out.

He chuckled. "No, it's about 3 past midnight," he answered.

"Then why are you waking me up?" she yawned.

Sokka remembered what he had to do. _I can do this. I'm ready,_ he thought with confidence.

"Toph, I need to ask you something," he said firmly.

"Okay," she responded , siting up. "Shoot."

He took a deep breath and began. "Toph, I've know you for ten years, and those have defiantly been the best years of my life. Only a couple months after knowing you we became best friends. And after six years of knowing, realized how much I care about you. How much I love you. For-"

"Sokka?" Toph interrupted.

"Yes?"

"I love you too, but how long is thins gonna take?"

Sokka frowned. "Hey! It took me a whole week to figure out how to say this so I am going to spill my heart out and you," he poked her nose. "are going to listen."

Toph shook her had and sighed. "Continue then."

"Thank you," he continued, "For the past four years we've been a couple, but lately, I've been hoping we can be something more than just that. Toph," he paused and took her hand.

"I know now that there is no one else in the world I would rather spend the rest of my life with than you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life. So," he opens his left hand which had a necklace held in it.

"I ask you, Toph Bei Fong," he moves behind her and puts the necklace around her neck and then returns to his seat in front of her.

"will you marry me?"

For a while, Toph just sat there, eyes wide, mouth slightly agape, hand touching the stone on her neck. But then she broke out of her blank stare, and smiled at the man in front of her. She then leaned forward and kissed him.

Sokka grinned as they broke apart. "So...is that a 'yes'?" he asked hopefully.

Toph laughed. "Yes Sokka. I gladly accept your offer," she repeated smirking. "Though I have to ask, why in the middle of the night?"

"Oh that?" Sokka said, smiling at the the moon that shun through the window. "A friend of mine would have wanted to see this, is all." He turned back to his fiancé and best friend and gave her a kiss.

_Fin_

**A/N:** So yeah, 2 things that might have to be cleared up:

1-Toph was having a dream that Sokka was proposing to her right before he actually did. Creepy, huh?

2-He proposed in the middle of the night because he knew that Yue would want to witness it. Why? Well, if I died and I was in love with someone, I would want to know who was keeping him happy throughout his life.

Hope that cleared any confusion. It seem a little cryptic to me, but I liked the way I wrote it so I didn't change it.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome and appreciated! Have a great Tokka Week!


	2. Worst Case Scenario

**A/N:** Okay first of all I'm so sorry for the late update. It was really hard for me to figure out what to do for Worst case Scenario (I have no imagination) and when I did it was hard to figure out how to write it. Second of all, I'm not very proud of this chapter. It was kind of rushed. I may fix it up when I have more time, but I wanted to get it up ASAP. I don't really expect reviews for this one.

And third, this is angsty. Just warning ya'll. So yeah, read and (hopefully) enjoy!

**--Worst Case Scenario--**

I laid in my bed holding the piece of meteorite -or "space-rock," as he used to call it- close to me, tears running down my face. Just like did every night, for the past couple years. Ever since that day, I cried myself to sleep and prepared for the nightmares. How long has it been since I had a nice dream, a peaceful sleep? The very idea was so impossible to me at this point. Because no matter how sane and put together, or even _happy_ I seemed during the day, when I was alone in my bedroom at night I would cry.

He asked me to be strong for everyone. I was Toph, the brash, blunt, rough-around-the-edges girl. To anyone who didn't know us well, the idea would make sense, I could be strong and keep the group together. But we both knew why it was a lot to ask. Or at least he knew after I told him. But I told him I would, and I have. Because being strong for everyone was the only was I could find strength myself. It was the only way I could live on.

--2 Years Ago--

I stood anxiously beside Sokka as Katara worked on healing him. We had been ambushed on our way to Ba Sing Se. A group of archers still loyal to Ozai attacked us. We were able to get most of them, but one caught me off guard. I would have been hit by the poisoned arrow, if Sokka had not taken the hit for me.

Katara suddenly stopped her bending. "What happened? Why did you stop? Is he okay now?"

"I tried everything I could. Nothing works," she responded sadly.

I felt tears build up up at my eyes. "No. No, no, no! Katara, you're not trying hard enough! You-"

"Toph, I tried _everything_! You don't think I want him alive too?! He's my brother!" she yelled back.

I softened. What the hell was wrong with me? I knew she was trying her hardest to save him, so why did I say that to her? It wasn't like she didn't have enough to deal with.

"Katara...," I began apologetically, "I'm sorry. I-"

"It's okay, Toph.

Sokka began to move and groan. I faced him. "Sokka," I started, the tears starting to run down my face. "don't leave us. Please Sokka!" I pleaded.

"Toph?" he asked weakly. "Are you crying? Don't cry Toph. You never cry. Please Toph, I don't wanna see you crying."

I wiped the tears from my eyes furiously, trying to to keep them from coming down. I didn't want him to see me like this, especially as his last vision of me. But I couldn't give him up. He didn't know, he didn't know how I felt about him.

"Sokka, please don't go," I cried, wrapping my arms around him.

"I'm sorry Toph," he said weakly stroking my back. "I-I guess this is...," he gulped. "goodbye."

I shook my head against his chest. "No," I mumbled, sobbing. I had to tell him. But I couldn't. _Yes,_ I thought _I can. I __**must**_.

Taking a deep shaky breath, I removed my head from his chest and softly placed my lips on his.

"I love you," I told him when I broke away. "Sokka, I love you. Please don't die!" I begged, the tears coming down hard.

"I love you too, Toph. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Toph, please do me a favor," he asked.

"Anything." And I meant it.

"Stay strong for them. Stay strong for the gang. Keep them together. For me."

I nodded and held him again. I wasn't gonna let go. I felt Katara's and then Aang's arms around us, joining in the hug. Our last group hug.

I held him tight, whispering one more time so he wouldn't forget, "I love you Sokka."

And then, his heart stopped.

**A/N:** Gah! I am so disappointed in this one! It was my first angst and second completed fic, but still, I could have done better :(

Weather should be up sooner, since I came up with a half decent idea that I like.

Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome and appreciated! (though I doubt I'll get any)

Happy Tokka Week!


	3. Weather

A/N: Okay, really I wanna give a huge thanks to all those who reviewed! You guys are awesome!

Disclaimer:I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Tokka Week.

* * *

Toph didn't hate the rain. Quite the contrary actually. Rainy days were some of her favorite days of the year. Of course, twelve years ago her opinion was very different.

Back when Toph first started traveling with the Avatar and his friends, she had a strong loathing for the rain. The way it would drip against the earth and the top of her tent, making it impossible to even think, it was simply a terrible nuance. But that wasn't the only reason she dreaded these days and nights. The reason why she really hated rainy days was because it reminded her of the ones she experienced as a little girl.

Back then, those were the days when her parents wouldn't allow her outside (though she thanked them for that now) and they would go on and on complaining about the bad weather. It was quite depressing remembering those days that brought small tears to her eyes. "It's so dreary outside" or "There's nothing to do" or "I should be out making money to put bread on the table" was all she heard from her parents on those days. Oh how ironic it was that the few days they had free to spend some time with their only child were spent complaining and just putting the young girl in a bad mood.

For years as a kid, Toph hated rainy days. But that changed one day when Sokka heard sniffing coming from her earth tent.

"Toph," he asked, knocking at the entrance.

"What do you want, Snoozles?"

"I need to talk to you."

Trying to wipe the tears from her eyes to hide her light crying, she bent the door of the tent down. A very wet Sokka entered.

"Toph are you okay?" he asked taking a seat next to the unhappy girl.

She nodded, giving off an accidental sniff. Sokka was stuck. He definitely didn't know how to cheer a girl up, that was Katara's job. But then again, this was Toph. She wasn't like other girls. So, he tried relating to her.

"Hey, you're not alone on this one. I hate the rain too. I know it sounds kinda silly coming from someone from the Water Tribe, but when it's rainy here in the Earth Kingdom, everything is just so...wet."

Toph chuckled. "You can say that again."

Satisfied that he was making her happier, Sokka smiled and continued. "Yeah, I mean back home it only snowed, and it was just cold, but here when it rains it's all humid and icky."

Toph smiled up at him. "Sokka, what's it like in the South Pole?" she asked curiously.

And with that question a tradition began. Every rainy day Toph and Sokka spent together, Sokka would tell stories of his life back in his home country, tales of the gangs adventures before Toph came, and even some Water Tribe folk tales. And Toph never had to remember her rainy days as a young child.

So now, twelve years after the war, she mused that she didn't hate the rain at all. Because rainy days like this, where she sat between her husbands legs as he retold her the stories he had all those years ago, were the days when she forgot all the troubles of the world around her. It was days like these when she felt like she was 12 again, traveling with her three best friends, running away from a crazy Fire Nation princess and trying to hide the blush on her cheeks from her secret crush, except now the crazy princess was in the cuckoo house, the world was safe, and she was married to that clumsy, sarcastic, meat loving boy she had a thing for.

"-and then Katara just laughed at me! I was in pain! I mean two fish hooks! Two!" Sokka continued animatedly.

"Yes, Sokka, I get the point. I got it the first time you told me that story."

Sokka slumped his shoulders. "But I thought you liked me telling you stories!" he whined.

"Trust me, I it **love** when you tell me stories. I'd love it even more if you didn't _scream in my ear!_" she responded, yelling the last four word at him.

"Sorry."

"You are forgiven," she laughed. "So then what happened?"

Toph half paid attention as Sokka went on with his story (hey, it's not like she didn't know it inside and out already) and went back to her musings. _No,_ _I defiantly don't hate the rain anymore,_ she thought smiling and and lying into her husband's chest. And in about a year when Sokka would have a new arrival to retell his stories to, she would love them even more. Now the only question was how to break the news to him...

* * *

A/N: That really has to be my favorite one so far! And did you guys note the Preggers!TophXD

Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome and appreciated!

Happy Tokka Week


End file.
